Blue Popsicle
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: [SetoRyou. One-Shot. Dedicated to Neph.] A Popsicle distracts Seto from what he’s supposed to be doing.


**Blue Popsicle**  
**Rated**: PG-13  
**Pairing**: Seto/Ryou  
**Warning**: Seto having dirty thoughts.  
**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi, not me.  
**Notes**: Just a random drabble fic. Oddly enough this was brought on by a Ren/Horohoro fan art…  
  
And even though this is a drabble this drabble is for **Neph** because, um, I say so.

===================

He couldn't tear his eyes away. No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't. In fact at this point it seemed impossible.

It was such an alluring sight watching the way the blue Popsicle was taking a small way passed Ryou's now blue-tinted lips and licked away absent-mindedly as brown eyes skimmed along the black letters of the book their owner was currently absorbed in. All the while the boy seemed completely obviously to the fact that someone had been watching him for the past ten minutes.

That someone happened to be Seto Kaiba. He had been quietly sitting through the lunch period as he usually did when Ryou had sat down right across from him. Apparently he was so eager to finish the book that had consumed him that he decided to sit apart from Yugi and the other's. 

Unfortunately for Seto he just happened to have bought a Popsicle (understandable considering it was an oddly hot day and Ryou didn't seem to have a high heat tolerance) and sat right across from him so that even if Seto tried to concentrate on work, he could still see Ryou out of the corner of his eyes. 

Now, the logical thing to do would've been to pick up and move. Except Seto had been too busy trying to convince himself _not_ to stare to realize that. He had looked up once, figuring that if he did he wouldn't be so entranced by it but instead ended up completely entranced. And aroused… 

It wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the fact that Ryou's tolerance for heat happened to make it seem like he was sucking on something that most definitely wasn't a Popsicle. 

The color pink had brushed itself across Ryou's cheeks and the bridge of his nose and droplets of sweat had matted some of Ryou's silver bangs to his forehead, which happened to be creased in concentration as he read the black text on the pages. And upon a closer glance Seto had discovered that the heat had caused Ryou's breath to quicken. In fact the only thing that brought reminded Seto that Ryou was not, well, doing _that_ certain thing was that what was entering the boy's plush lips was neon blue.

It didn't help matters that Ryou's long hair made him look not much unlike a female. All in all it was safe to say that the white-haired boy looked good enough to pounce. Of course things that would most likely follow said pouncing would be most unacceptable to do on school grounds, not to mention very unlike Seto, so the brunette would refrain. 

Instead Seto settled for imagining the Popsicle happened to be a certain body part of his. Naturally that was after his mind had taken them into a more private scenery, taken away the book and Ryou's clothing, and put the boy on his knees.

It was safe to say that Seto was now the one that was beginning to sweat. Which meant that he was going to have to do something about the eye candy that was sitting right before him.

Seto had the urge to smack himself upside the head for that last thought. Aside from that very moment Seto hadn't even so much as given Ryou a second glance. Sure there were those times in Battle City when the boy had been possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring that he had acknowledged that he was even alive. Aside from that there were little times when Seto even realized Ryou was there.

This was definitely one of those times. And something needed to be done. Though there really was no point seeing how the image of Ryou sucking on the Popsicle would most likely be ingrained in Seto's mind and he wouldn't be able to properly concentrate on just about anything for the rest of the day.

But Seto would refuse to acknowledge that.

Instead he came to the conclusion that the best way to end this would be to get up and put an end to it be destroying the Popsicle. After all it was what was distracting him… for the most part, so it should be what was destroyed. 

With that decided Seto quickly pushed all of his work aside and walked over to where Ryou was standing.

He loomed silently over the boy for a few moments waiting for Ryou to notice that he was standing there. Upon the passing of what seemed like ten minutes but was really more accurately thirty seconds Seto inwardly twitched before deciding to say something himself. "Bakura," he addressed in what should've been his normal, cold tone but came out with a bit choked and dry. 

Luckily for Seto, Ryou seemed not to notice as he jumped slightly and stopped sucking on his Popsicle mid-suck. He turned his eyes upwards to look at the stoic figure before him. "Kaiba-kun," he responded though the words were muffled as he still currently had his mouth wrapped around the blue Popsicle. 

There was a moment of silence as Seto mentally decided what would be the best way of disposing of the Popsicle. All the while Ryou stared at him with a half-confused, half-curious expression. 

Then Seto calmly reached forward and extracted the blue Popsicle from Ryou's mouth. He brought it too his own lips, taking it in and pulling the flavored ice off the wooden stick with his teeth, swallowing all of it with a grimace. 

The now Popsicle-free Popsicle stick was handed back to Ryou, who looked at Seto offend by the action. Without so much as another word Seto gave a small smirk (partly because he had disposed of the Popsicle and partly because he had just received an indirect kiss from Ryou) and turned on his heel, walking back to where he had originally been seated.

Ryou stared at the Popsicle stick that had been handed to him only seconds ago with a frown on his face. "Kaiba-kun really is mean," he said to himself before turning his attention back to his book, sighing softly.


End file.
